marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cull Obsidian (Earth-11584)
History "Scream for me girl." Cull Obsidian was a member of Thanos' Black Order and is often considered the muscle of the group. His brutish strength and propensity for causing pain made him one of the most feared warriors in the galaxy, arguably second only to Thanos himself. Like all members of the Black Order, the creature that would become Cull Obsidian was recruited from a world that Thanos had conquered and slaughtered half the population of as a tribute to his love of Mistress Death. How long Obsidian was in Thanos' employ has not been revealed, but it is at least from a point before Gamora was adopted as Thanos' daughter, as Gamora remembered seeing the Black Order present on her world when it was conquered. At some point Obsidian was granted a large battleaxe (that also resembled a large hammer) that served as his primary weapon. He was often assigned tasks working with other members of the Black Order, as his intelligence was a far degree less than his brethren. During Thanos' hunt for the Infinity Stones, Obsidian participated in the Siege and Destruction of both Xandar and Asgard, before being dispatched to Earth alongside Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight to obtain the Time Stone and the Mind Stone that were present there. However, thanks to the actions of four time travelers from an alternate future, their arrival was pre-destined and the heroes of Earth were ready for them, as both Obsidian and Midnight met their deaths in Edinburgh when trying to obtain the Mind Stone. Alternate Timeline In the Alternate Timeline of Infinity War, Obsidian and Midnight also failed to obtain the Mind Stone, but survived their initial encounter with the Avengers. They led the charge of the full Chitauri army in an invasion of Earth, but were eventually killed by Thanos as punishment for their failure in obtaining the stones (which had been hidden in the Mirror Dimension by Doctor Strange.) Powers & Abilities * Brute Strength: Cull Obsidian was both the largest and strongest member of the Black Order in terms of physical abilities, able to lift large slabs of concrete and stone without any difficulty (and also able to physically crush part of the Vision's arm, which is difficult due to its Vibranium construction). * Battleaxe: Obsidian's primary weapon was a battleaxe/battle hammer hybrid that was made of a metal stronger than most known to exist on Earth. He was skilled with this weapon, though its unwieldy nature made it difficult to use against faster opponents such as Steve Rogers. * Rocky Hide: A trait that appears to be natural to his species, Obsidian possessed a rocky hide that protected him from most injuries. Weaknesses As strong as Obsidian was, his intelligence was severely lacking compared to the other members of the Black Order, as he was shown only speaking in short sentences and grunts. Thanos would not trust him to conduct missions on his own for this reason, often pairing him either with Corvus Glaive or with Proxima Midnight. Despite his strength, he was killed via decapitation at the hands of Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff and Tony Stark. Film Details Cull Obsidian appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Terry Notary. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) only * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters